


Threesome

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, basé sur des headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galessin et sa sœur découvrent que leur lien de jumeaux fait fantasmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Cette ficlette est basé sur mes headcanons comme quoi Galessin a une sœur jumelle mariée à un chef de clan orcanien.

[EXT. JARDINS – JOUR]

 

_C’est le mariage d’AELYS. Elle et GALESSIN portent des couronnes de fleurs et sirotent leur vin sous un arbre._

AELYS : Il a pas arrêté de te regarder, je te dis !

GALESSIN : Ouais, ou alors c’était peut-être **toi** qu’il regardait.

AELYS : _(croise les bras, piquée au vif de voir que GALESSIN ne la croie pas)_ Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

GALESSIN : _(sarcastique)_ Oh, je sais pas. P’têtre juste le fait que tu es restée collée à moi pendant toute la cérémonie…

 

[GÉNÉRIQUE]

 

[INT. CHAMBRE À COUCHER – NUIT]

 

_GALESSIN et AELYS entrent dans la chambre à coucher où FERGUS, le mari d’AELYS, les attend. AELYS s’installe sur le bord du lit, à côté de FERGUS._

GALESSIN : _(après quelques instants de silence)_ Bon… J’vous laisse. _(se retourne et ouvre la porte, prêt à partir)_

FERGUS : Oh ! Mais vous partez déjà ? _(GALESSIN s’arrête et se tourne vers FERGUS, un peu perplexe)_ On a à peine eu le temps de faire connaissance pendant la cérémonie !

_AELYS et GALESSIN se lancent un regard interrogateur._

FERGUS : Vous prendrez bien une petite coupette avant de partir, au moins ?

_AELYS et GALESSIN se concertent du regard. GALESSIN finit par hausser les épaules et vient s’asseoir entre sa sœur et FERGUS._

 

[MÊME SCÈNE – UN PEU PLUS TARD]

 

_Tous les trois ont une coupe de vin à la main._

FERGUS : Donc, si j’ai bien compris, vous êtes nés le même jour.

AELYS : Voilà.

FERGUS : Donc en gros, vous êtes jumeaux.

_GALESSIN et AELYS hochent la tête._

FERGUS : _(soudainement intéressé)_ Et…vous êtes plutôt proches ?

GALESSIN : _(un peu déconcerté du soudain intérêt de FERGUS)_ Ouais, plus ou moins.

FERGUS : _(triture sa coupe)_ Et, heu…vous avez déjà essayé de faire…des trucs ensemble ?

AELYS : Quel genre de trucs ?

FERGUS : Oh ! Je sais pas… Des bisous… Des p’tits câlins…

_AELYS et GALESSIN regardent FERGUS avec incompréhension._

FERGUS : Nan, parce que je m’étais dit que juste pour cette fois on aurait pu essayer de…enfin voilà, vous voyez, tous les trois. Ensemble.

_AELYS et GALESSIN comprennent progressivement ce que sous-entend FERGUS. Ils le regardent d’un air ahuri._

FERGUS : Parce que, bon, c’est pas vraiment de l’inceste si je suis entre vous deux. Non ? _(se tourne successivement vers AELYS puis GALESSIN pour chercher leur approbation)_

_AELYS et GALESSIN se jettent un regard complètement horrifié._

 

[GÉNÉRIQUE DE FIN]

 

[MÊME SCÈNE]

 

FERGUS : _(se tourne vers Galessin)_ Ou sinon, ce qu’on peut faire à la limite, c’est que votre sœur et moi ont fait notre truc pendant que vous regardez !

_AELYS et GALESSIN affichent une mine dégoûtée._

 

[FONDU AU NOIR]

 

VOIX OFF FERGUS : Nan parce que c’est pas vraiment de l’inceste là, du coup. _(bref silence)_ Non ?


End file.
